


Covert Relations

by Pheoex



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU - Rebellion, AU septiplier, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Original au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheoex/pseuds/Pheoex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Vyunaxi on the planet Arinthian during the times of the Rebllion and corrupted High Council government. Sean McLoughlin, Rebellion Commander, is pushed into an ever growing problem against his enemies with his trusted military advisor, Mark Fischbach, ties are tested and pushed to the limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I take our beloved youtubers and toss them into my world. 
> 
> This.. is a piece of work, let me tell you that. It's a small oneshot, but I needed to get this idea out there. 
> 
> Digi - an advanced and very resourceful A.I. used exclusively by the Rebellion, a Digicomm is a communicator strapped to someone's wrist.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, because I loved writing it. Without further ado--

The year was 502 a.a in the country of Draxi, on the planet Arinthian, a war within itself had once raged on—a civil war. Blood watered the ground every fortnight, staining the paths on which the people stood. It was a broken and corrupt country, fallen to hierarchy in its remaining moments until the Draxi kin disappeared from the face of Arinthian, the time was 589 a.a.

The land itself had been claimed by its sister country, Ne’lyk, the more civilized of the Arinthian population of the time. The Ne’lyk were a noble and bright people, it wasn’t until the Myunik Xu Junst, the War of Empires in 756 a.a that war had not been in their nature. This war put Ne’lyk on a global war standpoint, they quickly rose to be the most powerful of the Empires, refusing to be struck down. Their people were Druids and Sorcerers, the power of nature and magic aided them in their feat.

And in the year 801 a.a., Ne’lyk emerged victorious amongst the remains of their fallen enemies and comrades alike. They sent out explorers to settle in the rubble of neighboring countries, but did not try to take the overseas land. It was much too dangerous; tribes and clans ran wild and savage with no control, pockets of civilization were heard from briefly before they were silenced and never heard of again.

Druids showed to be the most successful of the explorers sent out, but also were quick to turn to savagery when not commanded by their leaders. Sorcerers fought the most amongst themselves and proved to be weak willed. Humans were the best choice when it came to civilizations, so they released their human slaves and instead turned to force the Druids into a formidable army.

A new government was formed, the High Council, ruled by humans and Sorcerers. Druids were nothing more than pawns in this game of life.

Ne’lyk was renamed Vyunaxi in the year of 907 a.a. and by this time, other Empires had begun rising again but they were peaceful and fearful of the superpower that stood, what it seemed like, in the middle of the vast oceans. An island of isolation, but capable of sustaining themselves with no outside help.

A millennia has passed since then, technology has expanded its knowledge and with it came the never ending cycle of corruption.

 

“What will we do about this rising conflict in the East? The Rebellion as they’ve called themselves?”

“Bah, those farmers and rogue Druids? Forget them. They pose no threat to us.” A second voice brushed it off.

A third. “But they have completely taken over the East! We have no contact with Cyan, Raville, or Drax! They have taken those cities, essential cities we need for our survival!”

Chaos erupted amongst the Sorcerers and humans of the Great Hall, everyone was trying to speak at once, voice their own desperate opinions on the situation.

“Fools!” Someone exclaimed, a dark shadow bursting from the floor as a result of magic, wings spreading out over the stone walls as bright eyes glared down at the Council. At the base of it stood a Sorcerer, lip curled back in a snarl. “You let a matter such as this disturb your composure and ruffle your feathers? We’ve dealt with matters worse than this. We will stomp out the embers before it catches the wind and turns widespread.”

The Dark Sorcerer calmed down the slightest bit with a sigh, the looming shadow fading. “So, friends, please sit. We will discuss this calmly and end this so called Rebellion. Tell me, who commands it?”

“A man by the name of Sean. Sean McLoughlin.”

 

 

Sean awoke with a start, body in cold sweat and raw fear gripping his spine as he scrambled at the bed sheets, a loud noise had sounded through his home and he threw a nervous glance towards the door. His guards had immediately vacated to see what had happened, leaving the room empty. “What the fuck was that?” He demanded, pulling on a shirt that had been hanging over his headboard, stumbling to untangle himself from his sheets.

Someone else burst into the room and Sean felt himself relax visibly. “Mark.” The name rolled off his tongue easily, his most trusted advisor. “Do you have any idea what the fuck—“

“Sean! Are you okay?” Mark demanded as he ran up the Sean, invading the smaller man’s personal space, but kept his hands to himself as his eyes roamed over the Commander’s frame. “I heard a bang, the soldiers tell me it’s some villager that has gone mad.” The taller informed Sean and the Commander felt his shoulders droop.

“A villager?” Sean repeated sadly, “We still haven’t earned their trust, I can tell.” The Commander pulled on a dark green, wool sweater as he tried to sidestep Mark. His advisor wasn’t having it, however.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked again, this time slower and softer, as realization set in that Sean was okay. The gunshot hadn’t been anywhere near the heavily guarded room of the Rebellion Commander. A soldier stumbled into the room, immediately his hand flew up to the patch on his sleeve and he gripped it in salute.

“Sirs. The villager has been apprehended.” The soldier reported with his chin held high and a heaving chest, as if he had ran to the room. Sean waved him out with a thank you.

“Are you really going to ignore this, Sean? Again?” Mark asked, slightly exasperated. “This is the third villager this fortnight, we can’t keep this up. We need to make an example of it--“

Sean raised a hand to silence his advisor, “You know your advice is worth everything to me, but I will not resort to violence towards a villager. Forget it, Mark.” He paused before adding as an afterthought, “I’m not ignoring it, I’m choosing to disregard it.” He walked briskly from the room, but Mark was at his heels.

“What if bombs come into play instead of bullets, what then? Or a mob? An army?” Mark questioned, grabbing Sean’s elbow to stop him from walking into the commanding room.

“I have bigger matters to worry about, Mark. Like my army, the Council is sending sorcerers this time, powerful ones.” Sean spat at his advisor, having grown annoyed now with the other. “They’re advancing from the West and right now, I need your advice on matters like that more than I do on a rogue villager.”

Mark rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glasses now perched on top of his knuckles as he did so. “Fine, but I won’t say I told you so when something worse happens on our doorstep.”

“I’m worried about what’s happening in our backyard, Mark, now shut your trap about it.” The Rebel Commander added the last bit with a rather playful smile he couldn’t keep off his lips and Mark found himself smiling back.

The two walked into the commanding room, generals and members of the Rebellion Council had gathered around a large holographic display. Commotion was all Sean heard, arguing and fighting could only be made out as Army personnel and Council members alike clashed heads.

The room fell silent when Jack cleared his throat and suddenly the attention was trained on him. His face broke out in a wide grin when he realized he had caught everyone’s gazes, “Would someone like to tell me what has everyone acting like children now? And why my Council is fighting with my Generals?”

“Commander, the High Council is advancing as we speak. But it isn’t the sorcerers we had first anticipated.” His General, Feo, spoke up first and sent a glare at a certain Council member. “It’s actually Ravi, the Dark Sorcerer and his croons.”

Feyi, the Council member in question, already had her response prepped. “If he’s really on his way, why are you just fucking standing there?” She snarled at the General, eyes narrowed and hostility practically radiating off of her.

The Rebel Commander rubbed his temples and whispered to himself, “For fuck’s sake, okay.” He inhaled deeply and glared at the squabbling Sorcerer and Druid. “Let’s get a game plan going. Show me where he is now.” Someone tapped in a few coordinates and the holographic display zoomed in on the point, it showed a view of a smaller army advancing behind an assortment of Druids and Sorcers riding Wyverns and they were moving quickly.

“He’s five sunrises out, yeah? Assemble your army, Feo, I want your Hellhounds and Werewolves for this task.” Sean said, swiping at the hologram and it zoomed out a little bit. “Get your Werewolf packs to flush them out, surround them and get them towards this ravine, here.” The Commander pointed at a deep valley, steep hills and muddy terrain. He droned on, the Hellhounds were to make the final kill, but they were to bring Ravi back alive.

With the meeting over, Feo left to carry out the commands, the Council members retired to their chambers for the rest of the night, leaving Mark and Sean in the room alone.

The Commander looked wordlessly at his advisor, bright blue eyes giving away the desperate need to be told that his plan was going to work. That Mark would’ve done the same thing.

“It was well thought out, Sean.” Mark answered the quiet question and brought the smaller male into his arms, embracing him tightly. Sean’s head fell against his advisors chest and he let out a hiccupped laugh of relief.

Sean let out a shaky breath after a few moments, face buried and voice muffled by the other’s chest. “Ravi is coming to kill me, Mark. The Dark Sorcerer.” He voiced out his fear with an uneven voice. “What if my plan doesn’t work—“

Mark looked down at the smaller male and forced his hand under Sean’s chin, tilting it up slightly. “It will work, Sean. He’ll be trapped and brought to us, we’ll make a public showing of his execution and it’ll be over. We’ll win the war.”

Moments of silence ensued until the Commander let a laugh bubble out of his chest, “is this end really that close?” He muttered in disbelief and let a small smile grace his lips. “I can’t wait for this to be over, Mark.”

“Me too, Sean. Me too.”

 

 

The Rebel Commander drew an arrow from its sheath, pulling back the string and arrow with it, and aimed it. His target was a hologram, a training session meant to simulate a real battle. He released the arrow when he was sure of his target and watched the blue hologram dissipate before its comrades were alerted to Sean’s presence.

He jumped down from his perch in a tree, drawing his sword and slicing it through a couple enemies, stabbing another one, and then jump lunging. His sword was thrown from his grasp when he miscalculated a swing and he still had a couple enemies to take down.

Sean resorted to something he had been instructed not to use, but he seen no other strategic way out as the holograms advanced. He took a deep breath and calmed his mind, taking a split second to do so before he allowed razor sharp, white claws to extend from his fingers. He gained immense speed and agility, sharp eyesight and hearing to match as he lunged for a blue enemy.

Watching the enemy be torn to shreds before his eyes was strangely satisfying as he landed in a crouched stance, eyes raking for his next target. Sean leapt on the last holographic enemy, sharp teeth tearing into a neck that wasn’t there before he vaulted off the falling body that disappeared in thin air with a shimmer.

Sean landed on his feet squarely and took the next couple moments to regain his composure, eyes closed as he took deep and calming breaths. The claws retracted and his teeth went blunt again, eyes returning to their regular blue hue. He turned to watch his trainer advance on him angrily, scolding him for resorting to his druid powers.

The Commander waved him off with a roll of his eyes and marched off the training field, out of the beaming hot dwarf sun, and into the shade. His digicomm on his wrist made a small beeping noise, he answered it and took a swig of his water. “Hey, what’s up?”

“You'd better get to the commanding room, Commander. There’s something you’re going to want to know.” Feyi’s voice rang out over the static of the weak link before it ended abruptly, leaving Sean to wonder just what the hell was going on.

 

Mark stood outside the confines of the village, on the path that led to other neighboring villages or major cities. He stood with his arms crossed as he waited, his digicomm had begun blaring but he promptly ignored the damn thing. This was more important. No one could see this.

The adviser huffed in annoyance when the messenger finally made its way to him, the dragon he rode landed and shook when its rider dismounted. Its riding gear clattered together, metal against metal, the leather worn from being ridden so much. “Your letter, sir.” The messenger gave him a snarky glance before turning on a dime and rushing back to his dragon, leaving with the spitting remark of—“You’re released of your debt, Mark. Feel free to do as you please.”

Mark stared after the messenger as the dragon flapped its wings and took off with a snarl and a slight snap of its jaws, soaring back from the way it came when it was high enough in the sky. He opened the letter, the official seal on it not scaring him in any way, in fact, it made him grimace and a wave of regret and sorrow washed over him.

He read over the contents quickly before folding it neatly and shoving it into his coat pocket, tossing the wax seal to the ground in disdain. Mark stomped on it angrily, watching the fragile red wax break under his boot. He kept doing it until it was nothing more than chunks in the rocks and dirt. Forgotten, worthless wax that should mean nothing to him. He imagined he could feel the heat of the melted wax burning a hole in his skull with the new information, the new knowledge in the letter. He was powerless to help it, however, and refused to think about it.

The Rebel adviser slowly made his way back to the Commanding Quarters, finding his way to the commanding room after a soldier told him his presence had been requested. Hours ago. He opened the doors to the aforementioned room, the Council was gathered around the holographic display with bulging eyes as they watched something fold out on it.

“What’s going on—“ Mark was cut off by a wave of Sean’s hand as he glared at the adviser. He was the only one to tear his eyes from the display and narrow his bright blue eyes at his adviser.

“Where were you?” Sean questioned, stepping closer to the taller. “You’re gone for hours, I tried to contact you on your digicomm and you didn’t answer, I’m pretty sure you were ignoring me.”

“Errands, patrolling the village.” Mark replied smoothly, the note in his pocket burned a hole in the fabric, its weight suddenly heavy and sodden. Or maybe it was the guilt. “Didn’t hear my comm go off.”

“Well while you were out on your stroll, we’re fighting a war on two fronts. We sent our army one way, but the enemy is advancing from another way. They’re only a couple sunrises out.” Sean informed his ill-advised-adviser with a growl, a hand coming up to comb his hair back. “Fucking—“ A mood of panic seemed to set in for Sean and Mark rushed forward, not daring to embrace the Commander in front of the Council, but put a hand on his side to let him know that Sean was not alone right now.

“So Ravi is actually coming from the East? But how? In such short time he couldn’t have circled around the village, it’s impossible.” Mark tried to reason with Sean, eyes seeking out the smaller’s gaze, but Sean would not meet his advisers eye.

“Tell that to Digi and her resources, Mark. He’s on his way and my army is out to the West chasing after a boy who cried wolf.” Sean retorted, shaking his head as he began pacing back and forth.

Mark pursed his lips as he considered this and glanced at the display. They were pinned, stuck like fish in a barrel, sitting ducks as the small army advanced. “We could run—“

Sean shot down that idea before Mark could finish, “You are not about to be my stupidest adviser, Mark. You don’t honestly believe we can outrun them, do you? We would have to run to the West, right into the heart of Vyunaxi, the capital. South isn’t an option, I already have them biting at my heels like the fucking dogs to the Council they are, and the North kills any Rebel that sets foot in that territory! So don’t take me for a fool, Mark, because we can’t run.” He spat and resumed his pacing.

The only thing left to do was wait, maybe the Rebel army would make haste and return with the Hellhounds and Werewolves. As of that night the only Rebellion soldiers that had stayed behind were intel and spies, useless in the field of combat. It was their only hope.

The Council retired for the night, locked themselves in their rooms or prayed to the Creator of Arinthian. Sean and Mark chose to settle in the adviser's room for the time being, locking it and kicking the guards out. Mark shed his coat and draped it over the back of the chair Sean was sitting in before sitting down heavily on his bed, which groaned softly under the weight.

“I knew something about my plan wouldn’t work.” Sean muttered, eyes cast downward.

“Your plan was well thought out, Sean, I would’ve done the same thing myself.” Mark offered in reply, trying to comfort the Rebel Commander. “What happened is a dirty trick by Ravi himself, no one seen it coming, it’s no one’s fault.”

Sean hummed absently in response, obviously not convinced. “We should’ve—“

“Don’t start with that, there’s nothing we could’ve done.” Mark paused for a second to push his glasses further up his nose with a sigh, “Why can’t you just accept that?”

“Because people are going to die, Mark. By my hand, in vain because of the Rebellion.” Sean retorted, head falling to his hands. “My choices have caused this mess.”

“That’s not true, Sean, come on. It won’t be in vain because you’re very damn well getting out of this alive, along with everyone else, the only one falling is going to be Ravi.” Mark growled lowly, something heavy settling among the pits of his stomach. Something grotesque and it made him sick to the core. “We’re taking back Vyunaxi and replacing it, for a better tomorrow.”

After a couple moments of silence, a laugh bubbled out of Sean’s throat, although it sounded suspiciously muffled. “You sound like an informant, you know. One of those cheap ones in the villages always rambling on about the Rebellion.” Sean bit down on his lip to try and hide the smile that was sneaking its way onto the Commanders lips.

“Smile, Sean. I hate seeing you like this.” Mark tilted the Commander’s face up with his hand gently, leaning in closer with a soft smile adorning his own features. The adviser connected their lips gently, as if afraid to spook Sean, but with the intensity that the Rebellion Commander returned the gesture with left Mark stunned.

The kiss grew intense with the hunger shared between them, clothes were tossed away onto the floor as Sean was pushed back onto the bed, bouncing on it as he landed with Mark settling between his already spread legs. They spent hours with the other, it went from intense and desperate to tender and loving after a couple hours. From Mark pounding Sean into the bed to a slow and languid pace that drove the smaller insane after the minutes ticked by.

They both were spent after the hours they spent together, basking in the afterglow of their climaxes. Mark had his arm wrapped tightly around the smaller’s waist and Sean’s hand was hanging off the side of the bed, having fallen asleep moments before with a smile on his sleepy features.

Mark buried his nose in Sean’s soft, brown hair with a sigh. The peace of the moment was gone in his mind, anger and guilt gnawing at his insides until he was numb all over. He still refused to think of it, shut his eyes angrily and willed himself into a dreamless and restless slumber.

 

 

The next morning was almost uneventful as the Council and the remaining guards seemed to be counting down the ticking hours until Ravi and his croons arrived, Sean tried to make it seem like he was fearless, but Mark could see past that image. So they spent the day together, lazing around, ignoring the outside world.

“You know, back home in the North, how cold those winters get? Sometimes they said it was because of demons that were banished to the Outerworld from Hell and they were so upset with the decision that they made it so cold so no one could bother them as they mourned.” Sean quipped with a grin, eyes giving away the obvious lie he was giving Mark.

His adviser stared at Sean for a long while before he let out a fond breath and shook his head, “You’re so full of shit. Did you just pull that out of your ass? Sounds like it. It didn’t even make any sense.”

“Why do you think it’s winter all year round then up there, huh? What’s your fancy explanation? And make it interesting.” Sean asked, leaning forward on his elbow across the table as he popped a berry into his mouth.

Mark stared again at the smaller and raised an eyebrow, “Logic, Sean. It has to do with the climate and how far the North is from the eq—“

Sean let out a loud groan and slumped back against the table chair, cutting off his advisor from continuing. “Don’t you fucking dare lecture me on this logic bullshit. Have some fun for once, Mark, you’re always uptight because we’re constantly stressed. Let’s have these few precious moments, yeah?”

Mark considered this for a moment before rolling his shoulders, about to give in when frantic shouts from the guards alerted both him and Sean from their seats in the dining hall. The Rebel Commander and advisor rushed out after the guards, outside of the home.

They were met with an advancing Ravi, smirking from atop his Wyvern, which spat and snarled at anyone who came too close to it. The small army slowed to a stop a hundred or so feet from the Rebellion Council, guards poised defensively in front of them. Ravi opened his arms in a sweeping gesture with a raise of a challenging eyebrow, “Where’s my welcoming party, Sean? I was hardly met with any resistance on the way here.”

“You know where they are.” Sean retorted, chin held high as he stared Ravi down. He was prepared to fight, the Dark Sorcerer had only brought a few dozen soldiers with him, but they were likely powerful humans, sorcerers, and druids alike. “Don’t act coy with me, Ravi.” He spat at the Sorcerer.

Ravi grinned wolfishly in response, “Oh, my children’s play? What you couldn’t see through? Come on, Sean, I thought you were smarter. I’m a Dark Sorcerer, conjuring is my specialty.” He paused dramatically, as if to consider something, his gaze flickering over to the advisor at his side. “I’m surprised you weren’t warned or better…prepared for this, Sean.”

The Rebel Commander stared at the Sorcerer, a look of confusion and puzzlement spreading across his features. “Warned? By who?” He had a spy amongst his command? Someone from the council perhaps? His mind raked over a million possibilities before Ravi called out a single name, one that he knew all too well. One that made him sick to hear.

“Mark.” Ravi called out, drawing out the name, obviously amused. He feigned surprise. “You didn’t tell him? Your Commander?”  
The Rebel Commander turned on his adviser, heart lurching into his throat as he choked on his words. “What the fuck is he saying, M-Mark?” Sean demanded. His adviser didn’t answer, a dark look having settled over his features, a look of regret and tears brimmed those dark brown eyes. “You- You—“ Sean was at a loss for words, he suddenly felt disgusted with himself. With Mark.

Mark had been using him, playing Sean. Playing his feelings, getting close to him, for what? “You dirty, lying son of a bitch!” Sean spat at his adviser, no, not adviser. Enemy. “You cheated me! You used me! You were never Rebellion to begin with!” Sean snarled, pain spread through his chest and he felt the anger and heat boil his blood. “I-I let you close, I gave you my trust and you..” He broke off when his voice broke off, uneven, betraying the sobs that threatened to break out of his throat.

Mark took a step closer after the scene, reaching out to Sean who only cried out in alarm, causing a couple guards to restrain Mark. “Sean, no, Sean don’t do that.” He pleaded, desperation apparent in his voice. “I had no choice but to work for him! But Sean, these past couple days, I stopped informing him of what was going on. I stopped and promised I would protect you, Sean. Please, you—“ He paused, trying to voice out his feelings. “I love you.”

The Rebel Commander laughed in disbelief and waved his hand, Mark was thrown out in front of the guards and towards Ravi. “You betrayed me. You’re dead to me.” Sean said, it was low in volume and could barely be heard, but he was clear.

Ravi suddenly interrupted the delicate atmosphere, shattering it with his laugh. “Oh how I do enjoy a show, the Council thanks you for your service to it, Mark.” Ravi lifted his hand and suddenly the army behind him lunged forward in a fluid and smooth movement, the Rebels fighting back with ferocity, but it was no use.

Sean swiped his claws at anyone that tried to come for him, razor sharp and glistening with blood whenever they tore into flesh but he couldn’t leave fatal wounds on any sorcerer. Before long, he had been restrained by magic, arms pinned to his sides as he struggled, his Council trapped if they weren’t dead and his guards had been slaughtered where they stood.

The blood stained the ground where the Rebellion stood, Mark watched with scalding tears falling down his cheeks. He was helpless, trying to interfere could risk killing Sean, but he realized too late that maybe it was a better path for Sean than what they would subject him to in the capital.

Treason to the High Council was never taken lightly. Sean was entitled to a slow and painful death, in the worse of ways the sick minds of the Council could think of.

“Oh I love it when they come easily.” Ravi flashed him a grin, dripping with sadism. “Isn’t it a great thing? The Council will always prevail, your payment, Mark, is your life.” Ravi hopped off the wyvern, walking towards Sean with vigor. He made the sorcerer drop the Rebellion Commander, looming over the bloodied and broken figure of Sean. “Pity, you’ve got such a pretty face, too.” Ravi said before flicking his wrist, Sean fell unconscious and the Dark Sorcerer scooped him up.

“Be seeing you, hm, Mark?” Ravi said as a ways of parting, tying Sean to the front of the saddle of his wyvern before he departed, his soldiers falling into line and marching after him.

Mark watched, stared after the retreating figures. They had Sean. Sean hated him. Sean was a dead man.

Mark was dead to Sean.


End file.
